Regret
by Christa21
Summary: Semua sudah terlambat, Sei-kun. Aku kecewa. #MonthlyFFA #RegretInJanuary


**Regret**

 **Akashi Sei** **j** **uuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fu** **jimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Semua sudah terlambat, Sei- _kun_** **. Aku kecewa.**

 **En** **joy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya tidak menuntut banyak hal. Yang ia inginkan hanya Seijuuro yang bisa meluangkan waktu seharian penuh di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Sei- _kun_ , kali ini saja. Kumohon."

"Tentu, Tetsuya. Kali ini, apapun akan kulakukan untuk Tetsuya. Aku janji."

.

.

.

Ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan seharusnya Seijuuro menemaninya seharian penuh sesuai janjinya. Tapi tidak. Seijuuro tidak menepati janjinya. Harusnya Tetsuya tau pasti mengenai hal itu.

Seijuuro adalah satu-satunya penerus perusahaan keluarganya, dan hal itu otomatis membuatnya menjadi orang super sibuk. Tak ada waktu luang untuk sekedar bersenang-senang, bahkan untuk bersamanya sekalipun.

Harusnya Tetsuya tidak perlu berharap banyak dari Seijuuro. Tapi ia tetap menunggu, dan tetap berharap walau tau kalau ia mungkin akan dikecewakan lagi. Semua karena ia terlalu mencintai Seijuuro dank arena kali ini, ada hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan pada Seijuuro.

"Sei- _kun_ , kumohon… jangan kecewakan aku lagi…" pintanya sambil meremas pelan kertas digenggaman.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ …"

Tidak ada jawaban. Rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Tetsuya sejak dua tahun lalu begitu sunyi dan gelap, seakan tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Tapi ia tau kalau Tetsuya ada disini, karena ada satu ruangan yang terang. Ruang makan.

Seijuuro melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dengan buket bunga ditangan, dan melihat Tetsuya yang tertelungkup dimeja makan. Dia menghela nafas. Tetsuya pasti kecewa sekali padanya. Dia tidak menepati janjinya lagi.

Buket ditaruh dimeja depan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, maafkan aku." gumamnya lalu duduk dikursi samping Tetsuya, "Tadi apa masalah yang cukup besar diperusahaan, dan aku yang harus turun tangan menanganinya. Maaf." Kata Seijuuro. Benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Tetsuya diam, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Seijuuro menghela nafasnya. Tetsuya pasti marah besar padanya. Tak apa, dia memang salah dan sudah sewajarnya Tetsuya marah padanya.

"Tetsuya, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tau aku salah, jadi bicaralah padaku."

Hening. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya. Apakah dia memang semarah itu?

"Tetsuya, aku minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku. Kita bisa rayakan lagi tahun depan. Aku janji." Kata Seijuuro, berusaha meminta balasan. Dan masih dibalas dengan keheningan.

Seijuuro merapatkan bibirnya, ikut terdiam. Lalu menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk membangunkan Tetsuya. Jika ia memang semarah itu pada Seijuuro, tidak masalah. Tapi setidaknya ia harus pindah ke kamar agar tidak sakit. Seijuuro tidak mau Tetsuya sampai sakit.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Tetsuya, dan kemudian dibuat begitu terkejut. Matanya melebar maksimal, dan bibirnya bergetar. Dia melihat secarik kertas disamping tubuh Tetsuya, dan semakin dibuat terkejut. Seijuuro kembali terduduk dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ia… benar-benar telah membuat Tetsuya kecewa.

"Tetsuya… maafkan aku… Kalau aku tau tidak akan ada kata tahun depan, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu… Tetsuya… maafkan aku…" ia menutup matanya dengan pergelangan tangan, berusaha menghalau air mata yang memaksa jatuh.

"Tetsuya… maafkan aku… Padahal akhirnya kita-"

Sekarang, tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan.

Tidak ada.

-Fin-

.

.

.

A/n: Happy (late) birthday, Tet-channnn! I love you! Sekian, utang fic januari selesai 3 Rnr?

.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya terbangun dengan perasaan yang sangat buruk pagi pertama dibulan februari. Seijuuro… tampaknya tidak pulang semalaman. Tetsuya menghela nafas. Memang apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari kekasih super sibuknya?

"Aku… hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk mengharapkan hal yang hampir mustahil…" guman Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum pedih saat melihat kertas disamping tubuhnya. Ia mengambilnya lalu meremasnya.

"Padahal, aku punya kabar penting yang harus kusampaikan pada Sei- _kun_ … Semoga dia pulang hari ini…" harap Tetsuya lalu meninggalkan kertas itu dimeja makan dan berlalu pergi.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sebuket bunga diatas meja yang diperuntukkan padanya, untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"-Akan menjadi orang tua."_


End file.
